


Room for two.

by ahdachi



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hwiyoung overthinks, Kind of stressful, M/M, Rollercoaster of Emotions, Taeyang just overreacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: Everyone knows Taeyang and Hwiyoung sleep in the same room but they don’t actually know their relationship is not as good as they show in public.





	1. Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I make right posting names on the character space, they are literally just mentioned and don't really have much in this, just little participations.  
> English is not my first language and this isn't reviewed like at all. I'm really sorry if you see any typo there, I'm still practicing but wanted to share this last minute idea I had while watching Guesthouse Daughters. And so I'll be editing the tags as the chapters upload because I don't want to really spoil you that much.

When they decided to re-assign rooms at their new dormitory before debuting, Taeyang was expecting to be with anyone else but Hwiyoung. Of course fate is just a little bitch and they both lost at the (really, is this an adult way to assign something?) stone, paper or scissors game, so he ended being not just with the member he actually doesn’t talk the most, but in the smallest room of all their apartment, it was literally a reduced closet, their beds wouldn’t even have their enough space inside there.

Today is the move-in day, so Taeyang is carrying his only two boxes of clothes and shoes as their beds were transferred earlier. He is not in the mood to look at anyone at the moment, they are all too happy to have new apartment to actually see their two remaining members are _way too apart_ to each other even if they are new roommates.

Taeyang is the actual sunshine in the group, he smiles to everyone except one, and he really doesn’t know why everything is so different with Hwiyoung. On the other hand, Hwiyoung doesn’t seem disturbed at all to be sharing room with his hyung, even if they haven’t had a lot of a conversation before (even if they are walking literal five meters apart with all their members in the middle of them). He actually looks… happy (read: Taeyang isn’t looking at him sideways, he just saw him casually while walking), but maybe is because of their new apartment, not because he has a new roommate, Taeyang thinks, so he just forgets about all the worries and he says to himself to actually enjoy this new stage of his life, he’s finally debuting, and a room they wouldn’t even use as much as he thinks can’t change the fact he’s achieving his biggest dream.

When they arrive at their dormitory, everyone is in awe, is bigger than their old one, and even has a spacious living room and a kitchen where easily can fit five of them. The first thing all of them do is tour their rooms; the older members and the maknae (the winners of the game) are excited to share a room which is spacious enough for the four of them and not even asking, Chani runs and jumps to one of the beds above in the bunk bed, happy to have enough space in this new room. The rest of the members just walk away trying to find their assigned rooms, Hwiyoung calling Taeyang when he discovered theirs is right in front of the main one. Taeyang follows him in silence, getting in the room that is technically empty except for their beds. Taeyang’s worries become serious when he sees their beds are just a few centimeters from each other, having a little piece of furniture where they can place books or anything smaller than that.

Their first night is better than Taeyang expected, Hwiyoung falls asleep as soon as they finish organizing their clothes and accessories on their halves of their room. They haven’t exchanged too much conversation in those hours, just speaking when one of them needed anything. The only problem Taeyang has now is that Hwiyoung's bed is in the middle of their room and he has to be really cautious and silent when he needs to go to the kitchen because he _needs to pass over_ Hwiyoung’s unconscious body to get out of their room. He blames himself in silence because they had _three hours_ to ask if their beds were okay like that but none of them seemed to care enough to discuss that matter.

Taeyang achieves to pass over his roommate but it almost felt like he was on an action movie where he needs to be cautious, silent and agile in order to reach his objective trying not to be heard or seen. He lets go out a sonorous sight, opening the door and walking to the kitchen to get some water, drinking three full glasses in five minutes or less. The thought of him needing to do those awkward movements to reach his bed again makes him go to their living room, where there’s only one small couch but he prefers to sleep right there mindful he might have neck pain and backache in the morning than risk himself for waking up his roommate.

The next day, he wakes up with the sound of plates on the kitchen, screams on the dorms and footsteps everywhere. When he manages to open his eyes, he can see Hwiyoung hiding in the corner of the corridor, with pink blush covering his cheeks as soon as their eyes connect. Taeyang is about to open his mouth to call him but Hwiyoung walks away to their room again and in the next second, Youngbin is hitting his head with a pillow, reminding him they have practice and he better not have any physical pain because he needs to guide them with the choreography.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Weeks go by and as fast as they do their debut stage, their promotions end in exactly one month. Taeyang was practically right; they haven’t spent time in their dorm since their debut. They had two or three schedules per day so he hasn’t had problems with awkward movements and worries yet.

He hasn’t talk too much with Hwiyoung in that month, but he clearly sees the intentions the younger has in order to talk to him. He doesn’t move away or refuses but every time his donsaeng approaches him is just for telling him something about food or the order of their seats in their van. Taeyang just doesn’t know why he is so remote with Hwiyoung, and even less, he doesn’t have any explanation to the way his heart races so fast every time the younger gets closer or when they go together in the van, he could swear his face burns when they exchange some words in days.

But what Taeyang knows is that every time they have the less contact, Hwiyoung’s cheeks go from white to red in a matter of seconds. He thinks it’s cute still not knowing the reason why his younger is so shy with him. At that moment he realizes maybe he’s the main reason of that, but he thinks is because he seems too serious when they talk. His words are too sharp and short when it comes to Hwiyoung but not because he doesn’t want to talk to him but because something in his brain flies away and his language connection goes useless. But maybe Hwiyoung gets nervous because he’s too rude with him and the less contact makes him pretty scared.

That thoughts go around Taeyang’s mind for minutes until he hears a voice and turns around too fast to see who’s calling him. He sees Dawon almost screaming in his ear because he was too spaced out to notice all of the members were in the van except for him. When he gets in the car, every one of them is watching him with curious eyes but don’t say anything, so he decides to plug his earphones and listen to music on the long road home.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As they prepare for their next comeback, they need to do V Lives to keep the fans updated, so they decide to do two or three each week with different topics and even radio shows from the practice room. It’s been two weeks since they got back to their dorms and Taeyang keeps sleeping on the couch, he doesn’t know why every night he has the urge to go to the kitchen and drink water, because on the month promoting their first mini album, he had slept well and without setbacks. Somehow he managed to make those awkward moves softly until he’s practically a secret spy and Hwiyoung doesn’t wake up any of those nights.

The members seem not to notice because when Taeyang wakes up every morning, everyone’s still sleep, so they think everything’s alright with Hwiyoung and him. Until someone actually wakes up in the middle of the night because of a headache and it’s their leader Youngbin.

Youngbin sees Taeyang on the couch with his pajamas and without a blanket, and as the leader he is, he goes to the living room and shakes Taeyang’s arm, trying to wake him up. Taeyang opens his eyes in a hurry, sitting down in the couch as fast as a human can, surprising Youngbin.

“Taeyang, it’s two in the morning, what are you doing on the couch?” Youngbin’s tone was between concern and curiosity, making Taeyang a little bit nervous, it is the first time someone watches him sleep outside his room and he clearly doesn’t have any idea of what to say without evidence himself or worry another member.

“I came for a headache pill and sat down hoping the pain to decrease. I can’t remember when I fell asleep” Taeyang manages to control his words without trembling and it kind of works because Youngbin doesn’t ask anything else and goes to the kitchen for his own pill. Taeyang remains sit on the couch, hoping Youngbin to leave so he can sleep again but that doesn’t happen. When Youngbin finishes his pill, he comes back to the living room, telling Taeyang to get up and to go back to his room.

Taeyang’s eyes are fill with anxiety, is going to be the first time he actually goes back to his shared room and the thought of it makes him shiver, but he knows he’s not going to convince Youngbin to stay because he knows him too well and how much he cares about his members, so he just stands up and walks to his room. Youngbin doesn’t enter to his own room before Taeyang tells him good night again and closes the door, and Taeyang know he’s ruined because now he’s not able to go out again without his leader noticing something’s wrong.

Fortunately, his days sneaking out of his room worth the effort because going back to his bed is much simpler than he thought so for the first night in two weeks, Taeyang sleeps in his own bed and it’s really not that bad, he doesn’t wake up until it’s seven in the morning and his roommate is already out.

The next day they come back soulless from their practice room, it’s been a hard day and most of them goes direct to take a shower and then to their beds, they need to use all of their free hours to sleep because is almost 11:00 p.m. and they need to be in the practice room again at 7:00 a.m. Risking himself again, Taeyang wakes up around 1:00 in the early morning and tries to avoid touching his roommate but unless this past nights, Hwiyoung _grabs_ Taeyang’s wrist and Taeyang turns around panicked as Hwiyoung sits down in his bed. It’s really dark and the moonlight getting in through the windows is really low, Hwiyoung’s wearing a hoodie and he has the hat up in his head so the low light makes his face darker. Taeyang doesn’t know if he’s fully awake or not because he can’t literally see anything.

“Have I done something wrong?” Hwiyoung’s voice was really low and soft, as if he still doesn’t know those words are correct or not. Taeyang blinks perplexed, watching Hwiyoung’s pale hand still holding his wrist.

“You haven’t done anything” Taeyang says but his voice is again too rude for his own good, he really doesn’t know what’s wrong with him because he uses that voice just with Hwiyoung but he can’t find more words or his filter gets wasted and useless. He can say Hwiyoung’s thinking because he hears him breathe a little bit loud like he’s trying to find words too.

“I know you think that you don’t wake me up when you leave but this two weeks I actually see you leaving and not coming back again until yesterday and because Youngbin hyung found you outside. I know I’m not the best roommate and we don’t talk as much as we say in interviews or when we’re on camera but this thing of you…Does it have to do with me?” This time Hwiyoung lets go Taeyang’s wrist and gets up, with his head low and watching at the floor. Until that moment Taeyang hadn’t preoccupied about Hwiyoung because he _really_ thought he had heavy sleep but he doesn’t and he has been two weeks waiting for him to come back. Taeyang is now more worried about hurting Hwiyoung’s feelings without telling him why he’s avoiding sleep in the same room with him but… how? How is he going to tell him something that even he doesn’t understand?

“I’m really sorry if you thought that I was going out just to avoid you. I don’t even know why I have the urge to stay outside but please let me tell you there’s nothing wrong with you” this is the most of a conversation they have had in months and Taeyang’s really regretful it is about him leaving, something in his chest is burning at the mere thought of Hwiyoung worried about himself and overthinking about something that doesn’t exists.

“Are you really sure? Because I need you to tell me if I need to change something to make this room comfortable for both of us” Hwiyoung’s voice is charged with concern and that makes Taeyang more and more regretful. He moves closer to Hwiyoung and pats his head wanting him to lift up his head.

“I’m really sorry again. There’s nothing wrong with you, there was just something inside of me a little bit uncomfortable, not with you but with me. I think we just need to talk more because we’re team mates and roommates and we share so little things. I wished you tell me this before, I didn’t want to worry you” Hwiyoung was now looking at Taeyang because the moonlight was now stronger and his face is clearly visible since he is facing the window. “Let’s start tomorrow, okay?” Hwiyoung just nods and sits back in his bed, feeling relieved.

Taeyang walks by his own will to his bed in almost three weeks and he feels really good about it because the burning sensation in his chest is now more like joy. He sleeps facing Hwiyoung’s back with a little smile, the younger still wearing his hoodie and now peacefully sleeping. That night, Taeyang sleeps as well as never before.


	2. Learning to live together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is escalating but maybe too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is taking every second of my free time because I'm too inspired to let the ideas die.  
> Enjoy, sorry for any typos again.

The next few days they make a deal. Both of them decide to take fifteen to thirty minutes before sleeping to talk about their selves in order to know each other better because they really want to be as good friends as they try to show in front of the cameras. To their members this is something really different because from overnight, they are not separated anymore.

They go from speaking the least to speaking each time they have a break in their practice room, handing bottles of water to each other or Taeyang getting closer to Hwiyoung to ask if the choreography for Roar is too difficult for the younger. They eventually take confidence enough to make jokes and they start having more physical contact because when they reveal in an interview that both share one room, fans go crazy and want more and more interactions between them.

Hwiyoung didn’t show that much confidence with anyone before because he had said he’s too shy to even hold hands with the members without looking like a mature tomato and the members respected his decision to have the least physical contact, at least until he’s confident enough in front of the cameras. But with Taeyang everything is so… different their team mates start to jump to conclusions before they have time to react with their actions.

“Don’t you think you’re being too sticky?” Chani says in one of their practice breaks, they are all sitting on the floor and Hwiyoung is trying to adjust one of Taeyang’s strands of hair without even noticing the seven remaining members are watching them in silence. Getting conscious of the words the youngest say, he quickly sits a few centimeters away from Taeyang, his face and neck brightly red.

“I was just trying to help him” Hwiyoung is now looking at one lost point in the wall, moving his feet before throwing himself backwards on the floor, closing his eyes and putting his hands under his head like a pillow. Their members just exchange a confused look before they start talking about anything but the pair of new best friends.

Taeyang on the other hand doesn’t say anything, too busy with his thoughts. He’s thinking about how the conversation flowed naturally the next day they had their little chat in the middle of the night, it became really easy to talk to Hwiyoung since that night and he realized the awkwardness and nervousness were a waste of time. He now knows Hwiyoung has born shy and every time he has to make a new friend he cuts off the conversation because he really doesn’t know how to continue it. He knows that he is really affectionate with anyone he has confidence with and he really likes skinship but he was too afraid to make the members uncomfortable if he said that. He realizes now that the days they had spent together went from practically having nothing to say, to even share opinions about their new song and choreography and their team mates realize that too.

He doesn’t complain about it, he finally gets to know better his roommate and he now has a new friend, he trusts in him in a matter of days and they even share funny school stories they experienced before becoming trainees, confidence growing more and more each day.

Taeyang doesn’t know if they’re moving forward too quickly because Hwiyoung really likes to be next to him and even if his cheeks turn red with every contact, he really enjoys the younger’s company. But there’s one special event before their comeback that has him now thinking about how the tables turned in a matter of days.

—Taeyang was doing a special on-air show on v-live with Chani, Jaeyoon and Inseong, the other members busy with schedules. Taeyang is known for being quiet in front of the cameras so he decided to let the other members talk the most, just participating when is required,  taking care of playing with a fish plush. After around one hour of the show, the rest of the members came in the practice room making a fuss like they’re used to, Taeyang catching a glimpse of Hwiyoung being really cheerful that day. Before everyone settled their spots they arranged before the show started, he saw Hwiyoung changing with Dawon, the latter agreeing and letting the younger sit down next to Taeyang.

He greeted him in a whisper, paying attention to Rowoon and Zuho who had made a special segment for the last minutes of their show. Taeyang felt Hwiyoung’s hand in his shoulder, that contact wasn’t unusual but kept making him a little bit nervous. It was not until everyone clapped at something Rowoon said that Hwiyoung’s hand left his shoulder and Taeyang thought that he would not put it again. But he almost choked on his own spit when he felt Hwiyoung’s arms _around his waist_ , giving the cameras an awkward smile before looking at Rowoon again. His own hands squeezed the poor fish plush, trying to calm down when he felt Hwiyoung’s arms tighten and his head rest in his back. That was the first moment they shared a hug (if you can actually call that a _hug_ ) and Taeyang didn’t know why he was so nervous about it but yeah, he would preferred they made it when there were no cameras around and he could at least be prepared for it, they were jumping stages without warnings.

They stayed like that for a minute or two until Dawon hit Hwiyoung’s shoulder with a whisper that sounded like “Behave”, forcing him to break away. Taeyang freed a sigh he didn’t know he was holding back.

When their show ended, Hwiyoung stood up without saying anything, walking towards Youngbin and leaving the room immediately after. A moment later Taeyang knew Hwiyoung was now sleeping and he assumed that the younger hugged him because he was too sleepy and he could have done it with anyone else that was next to him. Somehow, the idea of Hwiyoung hugging anyone the way he did it with him bothered Taeyang more than it should. —

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

With their comeback, another promotion month pass, their song is well received and again they have full schedules, little naps between them and they get to perform out of Seoul this time, making more fans with every fansign and performance. That month Taeyang and Hwiyoung postpone their night chats because of their schedules (and because they’re just so _tired_ ) and just talk when they have breaks. Their relationship becomes better each day they spend together and their physical contact increases quickly since the “hug” thing.

When they’re back at their dorm once again, every one of them goes to their respective rooms to sleep as much hours is possible to replenish forces. That week Taeyang and Hwiyoung change their looks and now Taeyang has a beautiful blue hair that he enjoys too much for his own good, taking selcas every time he cans. Hwiyoung cuts out his hair a little bit and now it has a light pink that Taeyang admits he now looks more handsome than cute. Being the second youngest he’s supposed to look cute and, well, young, but this style he has now suits him perfectly and makes him look older and mature.

But anyways, he’s still a young kid and he checks it one of those nights. Taeyang is sleeping peacefully until he hears whines and gasps. He thinks it’s his imagination until he opens his eyes checking the hour and the clock shows is 3:00 a.m. He turns his head to his side and he quickly gets up, sleep running away from him when he sees Hwiyoung is the one who’s making those noises. He’s still sleeping but he’s clenching the blankets too tight is almost painful to see; his forehead is covered in sweat and suddenly he’s crying.

Taeyang sits down immediately and starts shaking Hwiyoung’s shoulders, he’s sure is a nightmare but it looks like’s the worst Hwiyoung has had because his body is really tense and he can’t stop crying. After seconds that felt like eternities, Hwiyoung finally wakes up and sits down quickly, breathing very fast with his lips slightly separated, looking everywhere like he’s lost. Taeyang’s heart hurts when he sees the younger like that and without asking he wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight when he feels his body tremble as he cries again, pressing the elder’s shirt in the process. Taeyang caresses his back until his body stops shaking and his breathing seems normal again, separating them carefully to make sure the younger is better now.

He puts his hands on Hwiyoung’s cheeks, removing the tears with his thumbs, feeling the younger sob and sigh with the touch. Taeyang’s heart accelerates when he sees they’re a few centimeters apart and suddenly there’s a new burning sensation in his chest. He wants to protect his younger now, he doesn’t want to see him like this again; he wants him to feel safe. His heart skips a beat when he watches the younger dedicate a little smile to him.

“Your shirt is wet now, I’m sorry” Hwiyoung’s voice is more like a whisper and the low tone sends a shiver down Taeyang’s spine.

“I’m surprised you just had a horrible nightmare and the only thing that worries you is my shirt” Taeyang says, making the younger laugh. Taeyang recognizes he likes when he makes him laugh.

“Still… thank you” Hwiyoung’s words seem sincere, like he’s really lucky to have a good roommate, because in Taeyang’s mind he’s only his team mate, his roommate and his closest hyung, nothing else. “Can you stay here tonight?”

“I’m always right there” Taeyang points out his own bed, thinking the younger’s again afraid that he sleeps outside.

“Not there… here” Hwiyoung’s cheek are slightly decorated with a shade of pink when Taeyang understand his words with a perplexed look. His bed is too small for the two of them.

“This space is too small… but maybe we can do something” He’s not going to miss the opportunity to sleep closer to the younger (read: he’s only worried Hwiyoung could have another nightmare, of course), so he helps Hwiyoung to stand up from his bed.

He pushes Hwiyoung’s bed until the small gap between them is closed and now it looks like it’s just one. When they both move up to their bed, Hwiyoung’s cheeks are now brightly red and Taeyang’s heart is beating too fast but he’s trying to stay calm as they get in a comfortable position, not too close but they end up sharing their blankets, lying down on their sides, facing each other. Hwiyoung looks more relaxed now and after thanking Taeyang again he falls asleep in a matter of minutes.

Taeyang on the other hand doesn’t closes his eyes, until the boy is clearly sleeping, looking his face in detail. He runs his sight starting from Hwiyoung’s eyes, stopping when he reaches his lips, they’re light pink and they look so, _so_ soft. Taeyang hits himself mentally for having those thoughts about the younger but he admits he’s too beautiful and he might or might not have developed a small crush with him. He accepts maybe that’s why they weren’t closer before and why his heart rushed every time they talked but still, he wants to keep it like a _small_ crush because he knows the younger doesn’t look at him the same way as he does.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Taeyang opens his eyes with the sound of a scream (or a squeak, he doesn’t know, he’s still sleepy) coming from their door.

“Yoo Taeyang, what do you think you’re doing?!” the voice sounded like Rowoon and he proves is him when he rubs his eyes with his free hand and sees the tallest boy of their group standing in their door. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about until Dawon and Inseong come in too and their looks are anything but subtle.

“I knew you were hiding something!” Dawon points out to a confused Taeyang and then he realizes everything that happened a few hours ago. His sight travels to his side and he looks a still sleepy and disregarded Hwiyoung. One of his arms is around Taeyang’s waist and their legs are entangled, the blanket thrown on the floor. One of Taeyang’s arms is under Hwiyoung’s head, serving as a pillow and they are _so_ close.

“No! Is not what you think. He had a nightmare last night and-“ Taeyang is interrupted by Rowoon again.

“You took advantage of him! He’s still underage, you pervert” With the sound of Rowoon’s words, Hwiyoung slowly moves apart, rubbing his eyes and Taeyang quickly gets up, afraid of what they were thinking they did last night because apparently you can’t take care of your younger members without looking like a pedophile even if their age gap is just two years and Hwiyoung becomes an adult in less than a month.

“I didn’t. He was afraid” Taeyang’s voice sounds desperate, hoping they believe him.

“Rowoon-ah, calm down, I heard cries last night but I didn’t think it was real or even that was one of our babies” Inseong says with a comprehensive tone, trying to break the tension.

“What are you all doing here?” Hwiyoung is now fully awake and he is sitting in his bed, looking at the older members standing in the door.

“Checking why you were the only ones that weren’t awake yet. We have practice, hurry up” Rowoon’s voice is now more calm but his gaze is still inquisitive towards Taeyang, the latter almost choking with his own spit. The members just close the door again, leaving them alone.

“What happened?” Hwiyoung looks confused at Taeyang, who’s lost in his own thoughts. Taeyang is clearly afraid of everything now. Last night he accepted he had _feelings_ for Hwiyoung but with this small commotion, he’s now conscious that they are just team mates, he can’t fall in love with Hwiyoung because that’s incorrect and they would screw up their members efforts with the group if something happens between them. Then he realizes that this little crush is one-sided and that _he_ is going to ruin everything for Hwiyoung in a future.

“Nothing, hurry up, is late” Taeyang’s harsh tone comes back as he’s selecting the clothes he’s going to wear that day, unable to see Hwiyoung. He leaves the room with his clothes and goes to the bathroom to take a shower to calm himself.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next days, there’s a little tension between Taeyang and Hwiyoung. They’re still close but when Hwiyoung wants to hug Taeyang, the latter just falls apart and denies. Hwiyoung’s again thinking there’s something wrong with him or that maybe asking the elder to sleep with him was a rushed idea even if their beds are still glued and they sleep together since then.

“Hyung, is everything alright?” Hwiyoung asks in one of their breaks, they’re left alone in the practice room while everyone’s outside buying food.

“Yes” Taeyang answers but he’s not looking at Hwiyoung, he’s too busy trying to find a song to listen before the rest come back.

“I don’t actually believe you” Hwiyoung gets closer to Taeyang and he sees the elder’s shoulders tensing up.

“You don’t have to” Taeyang bites his own lip when he says that. He hates to talk to him like that but lately his feelings for him just increase and he thinks that’s the only way they can keep everything in order.

“Hyung, we’ve been talking every night for weeks, you don’t have to pretend with me” Hwiyoung thanks the confidence he has with Taeyang because those words wouldn’t get out so easily if he was talking to other member. “I know you’re hiding something, you’re not even looking at me”.

“Everything’s okay, seriously” Taeyang turns around to face Hwiyoung but he instantly regrets it when he sees the younger so close.

“So… If I hug you, you’re not breaking apart?” Hwiyoung’s voice sounds challenging, getting closer to Taeyang. When he lifts his arms, he can see Taeyang’s face struggling and suddenly he realizes. “They saw us sleeping together, isn’t it?” Hwiyoung doesn’t need an answer when he sees Taeyang’s face the same way he was that day. “What did they told you?”

“Nothing, you don’t have to spin the issue” Taeyang secretly hopes Hwiyoung gives up but he knows that’s not going to happen.

“You’re doing it. Why don’t you want to tell me? I asked you to stay, I’m the one who started it and I think I deserve to know” Hwiyoung sounds exasperated. Taeyang bites his own lip again, sighing until he’s letting everything out. He knows he’s going to screw everything with the younger but he needs to let go everything until he explodes and hurts Hwiyoung unintentionally.

“It was Rowoon hyung. He said I was taking advantage of you and that I might have done something to you. You know, _that_ something” Taeyang gets more nervous every second and Hwiyoung’s stare is not helping him.

“But you know is not true, why would you believe him?”

“Because I think I like you more than just my little brother or roommate. And I thought that if we kept showing any kind of affection in front of them they would overthink and I could get you in troubles” Taeyang’s now looking at the floor, afraid of Hwiyoung’s reaction. He was dying to hug him those past days but he wanted to get rid of his feelings before everything escalated until it was too late.

“You’re really an idiot, hyung” he hears Hwiyoung but he’s still looking at the floor. “Look at me” Taeyang is still afraid but he lifts his gaze to the younger, surprised to see him smiling and with his cheeks slightly pink. “Thinking those things because of me, when I was thinking I did something wrong”.

“I’m sorry” Taeyang pouts, a little relieved when he sees Hwiyoung isn’t changing anything between them with his confession. He is surprised when he sees Hwiyoung lifting his arms again and puts them around his neck, attracting him into a hug. He shivers when he feels the younger hiding his face in his neck and he swears he dies inside a little when he hears him.

“I thought it was so obvious that I like you, that you were moving away because you didn’t like me back” Taeyang’s arms surround Hwiyoung’s slim waist, getting them closer and sighing in relief. He’s too happy, of course.

“I’m really sorry. I thought it was one-sided and I didn’t want to ruin everything for you” Taeyang sounds sincere and apparently Hwiyoung notices that because he’s smiling again. He separates a little and Taeyang’s heart is racing miles a second again because they’re the closest they’ve ever been.

“I was really afraid but not anymore. Anyways I really thought I was obvious with all the blush and clinginess” Hwiyoung admits and now his cheeks are not pink but red. Taeyang slaps himself for thinking it was because he was too rude to him at the beginning but now he can’t help but smile. He’s about to close the small gap between their lips but they hear a fuss in the hallway and they break apart like a lightning fell between them.

They smile to each other before they continue with the things they were doing before. When the members come in the practice room again, they just ignore they’re still the same as before and dedicate to distribute the food.

Hwiyoung and Taeyang know that they can’t allow the members know they have feelings for each other because they don’t know what their reaction would be and they decide to talk about that when they’re alone because now they need to be as subtle as possible to avoid another commotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one but I'm thinking of adding some kind of epilogue or a bonus thing. I will see what my mind has to offer with this beautiful couple.  
> Hope you enjoyed. ♥


	3. We're not apart anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hi.  
> I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD THIS DAYS AGO BUT I GOT MYSELF DOING A MARATHON OF D.O.B / EVERY SINGLE LIVE ON SF9'S V LIVE AND I HAD A HUGE BLOCK IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING.  
> Sorry.  
> This is the last chapter so enjOY. It's not fully reviewed, sorry for any typo.

They spend the next few days sleeping together every night and talking about their rising relationship. They don’t have any kind of tag for it yet so they just decide they will know each other better now that they have both confessed. They try to slow down the physical contact in front of their members but they don’t avoid talking every time they have an opportunity. They now spend their nights cuddling. They learned to block their room door and now they can sleep peacefully like that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They share their first kiss on Hwiyoung’s birthday.

After a mini party the members organized for him after the practice, they’re all tired and need to recover their strengths, seizing the opportunity to have more hours to sleep thanks to Hwiyoung’s special day. Taeyang and Hwiyoung say their good nights to the other members when they finish their respective pieces of cake, leaving them both alone at the kitchen. Hwiyoung has a beautiful and wide smile since two hours ago because his team mates are just so witty and funny and they made this day much more special for him. They are all now more confident with physical contact, everyone hugs and kisses everyone just for fun and the nine of them are just comfortable with that because with months of working together the confidence now is more like a family than a group.

They keep silence for a while but it’s not uncomfortable at all, they just enjoy their cake leftovers and smile occasionally to each other once in a while. Taeyang watches Hwiyoung finish his slice and by inertia he leaves his plate too because if the birthday boy has finished, then him too, you know, just respecting the traditions (read: lol no, he wants to eat more but he already ate 3 slices on his own).

“Did you enjoy your small party?” Taeyang breaks the silence with a smile, moving the chair so he can sit on another one next to Hwiyoung.

“It was really fun, I think that everyone is really comfortable now and everything is going pretty fine” It seems like Taeyang read Hwiyoung’s mind because when he sits next to him, his cheeks are covered with a soft blush, moving himself to get closer to him.

“I’m glad, seriously. Everyone was going crazy because they didn’t know if you would like it” Taeyang rises his hand; taking Hwiyoung’s one, lacing their fingers together and giving them a little squeeze.

“You know that you don’t need to do much to please me” Hwiyoung smiles and returns the squeeze.

The light from the kitchen is the only one turned on in the whole apartment and everything is in silence excepting their small talks and laughs, trying to hold back so as not to wake up the members. When they end their small talk, both of them know they want it. They smile to each other clearly nervous, but is now or never. Taeyang places his free hand on Hwiyoung’s cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb. Hwiyoung’s smile fades away for the first time that night and Taeyang slowly starts to feel panicked, not knowing if they’re ready for this step or not, even if it’s just a kiss, there’s no turning back from now.

They both get closer and closer until their breaths mix and the tip of their noses slightly brush one to another. There’s excitement and also fear in Hwiyoung’s eyes but Taeyang imagines his eyes look the same. He wants this so _badly_ but he doesn’t want his younger to regret. He doesn’t want to regret not taking the opportunity either so he closes his eyes and cuts out the distance between them, pressing his lips with Hwiyoung’s.

He hears Hwiyoung sigh, dividing his lips just a little bit to capture better the elder’s at the contact. They both pull away, opening their eyes at the same time. Hwiyoung’s eyes are now sparkling and his lips are still a little bit separated, making Taeyang almost insane at the view. They get closer again, linking their lips with more confidence, without delay in finding the perfect rhythm.

Taeyang now thinks why he let so many days pass without tasting his younger’s lips. They’re as soft and sweet as he imagined, and even if they both are kind of inexperienced on kissing, it feels just _perfect_ for them. Hwiyoung’s free hand is now placed on Taeyang’s shoulder while their laced fingers keep pressing and caressing each other.

When Taeyang breaks the kiss, he can hear the younger whine and when he opens his eyes he can see he’s pouting, making him smile.

“I know. I want to keep going but we’re still in the kitchen and we need to be careful now” Taeyang stands up and tugs Hwiyoung’s hand, leading him to their bedroom, turning the lights off in the process. When they get in their room, Hwiyoung blocks the door, trying to make the less sound possible but then he gasps when he feels Taeyang pushing him against the door, with his hands on his waist and he smiles at the touch of the elder’s lips on his own again, surrounding Taeyang’s neck with his arms, reciprocating the kiss.

They kiss until their lungs run out of air and then is Hwiyoung’s turn to pull Taeyang’s hand, making their way to their beds. When they’re comfortable under the blankets, Taeyang surrounds the younger’s waist again, positioning their bodies as close as possible and then they spend the next two hours talking about nonsense and kissing until it’s midnight and they fell asleep together, feeling more closer than ever.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They spend the next few months kissing and sleeping together in the comfort of their room, trying to keep their hands off each other as much as they can and hiding for little kisses in the waiting room of any music show and/or interview that they have.

They still don’t have any tag for their relationship. They know they’re not boyfriends but they also know they’re not simple friends because their feelings are too deep now. They just want everything to be as calm as possible until they’re ready to decide on making anything official and they’re both okay with that.

Excepting that their members don’t know that their relationship is now on the verge of seriousness and they keep touching Hwiyoung maybe _too much_ for Taeyang’s pleasure.

The perfect example of that happens around October. The weather is starting to change and the members prefer staying at home or at their practice room instead of going out and Hwiyoung hates that because he really loves autumn but he doesn’t want to go out alone. He planned on taking Taeyang with him but he’s been busy lately and he keeps saying that they will do something later but that “later” is still not happening.

They’ve been preparing the last details for their comeback and that’s stressful because they barely have time to do something together. Hwiyoung is conscious that they need to focus now but he misses Taeyang too much. Anyways, he knows being an idol is not easy and when their promotions end they will have enough time for them.

One night they’re all in their practice room, eating their dinner together and trying to release the stress they all had those past days, making fun of Youngbin or Jaeyoon when they complain about muscular pain and calling them oldies. They are sitting in the floor making some kind of circle and Taeyang is this time in front of Hwiyoung, not next to him as usual and that’s because Dawon said he wanted to spend time with their maknaes, making Chani to sit next to him too.

Usually Taeyang doesn’t care but today Dawon is way _too_ clingy and touchy. He kisses Chani on his cheek around four times just during dinner because he knows that makes the maknae mad, and he laughs when he sees his face. The members seem to enjoy laughing and spending time together that day and they specially enjoy seeing the maknae being flustered with Dawon’s treats. On the other hand, Taeyang is enjoying too but he’s slowly getting mad when he sees Dawon’s next target is Hwiyoung.

He chews his food slowly but almost too hard for his own good. Dawon has one hand around Hwiyoung’s waist and the younger seems not to care. He sighs and watches the others waiting for Dawon’s next move on Hwiyoung and they laugh when the elder steals food from his younger and stands up trying to run away, making Hwiyoung scream because, no, he doesn’t share his food like at all (except for you know who). In reward, Dawon apologizes and then he kisses Hwiyoung’s cheek and neck several times, hugging his waist from behind while their members are all laughing with Hwiyoung’s red face and huge smile, trying to take away Dawon’s hands.

Everything explodes when suddenly Dawon starts to tickle Hwiyoung and the younger ends laughing in the floor, with the elder sitting in his lap and the latter’s hands inside Hwiyoung’s shirt, trying to make him laugh even more. Taeyang knows Dawon is like that with every single member, his personality is like that and he’s the mood maker in the group but inside him, something burns because even _he_ hasn’t had the confidence enough to touch the younger like that. He hasn’t touched a millimeter of Hwiyoung’s skin excepting his hands, face and neck but that’s when they’re cuddling or kissing and just the thought of somebody touching Hwiyoung in a way he hasn’t done yet makes him uncomfortable. But the thing that makes him angry is that Hwiyoung isn’t doing anything to stop Dawon or to take him off.

Taeyang clenches his teeth in an attempt to calm himself but instead he drops the empty plate in which he was eating and stands up without saying anything. The laughs in the practice room suddenly stop and Hwiyoung catches a glimpse of Taeyang taking his coat and leaving the room immediately, the drop dead silence interrupted with a door slam when Taeyang closes it.

He knows the members (Hwiyoung) are going to follow him but he leaves the company in a hurry and he avoids their apartment at least for now. He also knows they are going to call him if they get into their apartment complex and he’s nowhere to be seen, so he decides to turn off his cellphone for now. He doesn’t know where he’s going but he doesn’t want to think about it either.

He spends around two hours walking around, he bought a coffee an hour ago and he’s now more relaxed. He has been thinking about everything that happened, from the little scene today to the months he and Hwiyoung had spent together.

When he arrives at their apartment complex he knows he’s fucked up. His cellphone is still off and his heart is pumping fiercely in his chest. He knows everyone is going to hit and scold him about leaving without explanation and disappearing in seconds but he’s more worried about Hwiyoung. He knows his younger is sensitive enough to cry if Taeyang disappears knowing he’s the reason for it.

He sighs loudly when he stands in front of the door, closing his eyes for a second and opening when his hand touches the door’s handgrip. When he opens the door, he can see five members standing around the living room while other two are sitting in the couch with their cellphone on their hands; he assumes they’re still trying to call him. But then he sees all eyes on him, their expressions are worried. He tours everyone’s faces but he can’t find Hwiyoung’s eyes and that’s a big concern for him.

Suddenly everyone’s over him. Jaeyoon starts hitting his shoulder with his fist while Youngbin and Rowoon hug him but scold him for leaving and not answering their calls. When the members start asking the question he doesn’t want to answer yet, he says he was too tired and that he was feeling kind of sick. He knows they don’t believe him but they accept and just tell him not to disappear like that again because the punishment will be worse. He asks for Hwiyoung and the members say he locked himself in the room since they arrived and Taeyang’s heart shrinks.

When their members return to their normal activities in their apartment, Taeyang slowly walks to his room and takes the key from his coat, opening the door and he’s received with a heart breaking scene. Hwiyoung is sitting in Taeyang’s bed with his knees near his chest and sobbing, his eyes are red and puffy and he blames himself for worrying his younger like that. When Hwiyoung hears the steps inside his room, he turns his head towards the door. He knows is Taeyang because he’s the only one who has the key. The younger stands up quickly and when Taeyang closes the door, his arms surround the elder’s neck, hugging him while he cries in his chest.

Taeyang’s arms surround the younger’s waist in an instant and press his body carefully. He waits until Hwiyoung is no longer crying and puts his hands in his cheeks, making the younger look at him. Hwiyoung sobs and Taeyang thinks he’s the cutest and precious boy in the world but he know he can’t tell him that in this moment.

“I’m sorry” he hears the younger’s voice is husky and that it trembles still trying to calm himself. Taeyang denies and then he leans to give Hwiyoung a short kiss in his lips.

“You don’t have to. I’m the one who’s sorry. I didn’t want to worry you and I’m sorry for leaving that way” Taeyang is being sincere and Hwiyoung appreciates that.

“Why did you leave?”

“I was being stupid” Taeyang admits.

“Was it my fault?” Hwiyoung is still concerned.

“It wasn’t. I was…” Taeyang swallows down but then he sighs and continues “jealous”. Hwiyoung’s cheeks are now pink and Taeyang smiles at the sight.

“But you should have told me” Hwiyoung’s voice is more relaxed now and he stopped sobbing.

“I couldn’t. I was too… angry? That I couldn’t think about anything. I just wanted to leave because you know that they don’t know what’s happening between us and I didn’t want them to know” Taeyang sighs again but he panics when he sees Hwiyoung’s eyes are glossy.

“You don’t?” Taeyang is about to smack himself for not being able to finish one sentence without getting himself in trouble.

“No, I had not finished talking, please, hear me” Taeyang takes Hwiyoung’s hand and leads them to their beds. He sits down on the edge and makes the younger to take sit in the bed right next to him. “I didn’t want them to know because we still don’t have a name to everything that’s happening between us and I want to make this official before telling the members about something that still wasn’t serious” Taeyang’s hand squeezes the younger’s and then continues “You know I like you, I really do and there’s nothing in this world that could make me more happy than you. Except you being my boyfriend”.

Taeyang smiles when he sees Hwiyoung’s jaw drop and then he just feels his lips against its own. He takes that as a yes and he assures the answer is positive because in matter of seconds the younger is repeating “yes” a thousand times.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Why were you so jealous? Dawon hyung was just trying to make me laugh” Hwiyoung’s voice is soft as everyone is now asleep and they’re the only one still awake. Taeyang’s hand is playing with his hair and he’s starting to feel sleepy.

“Because…” Taeyang sighs for the millionth time that day and then he hides his face on Hwiyoung’s hair “Because the way he was touching you was too inappropriate for me”.

“What does that mean?” Hwiyoung now lifts his head in an attempt to pay attention to the answer.

“It means that I don’t like to see someone touching my boyfriend in a way I haven’t done yet”. Taeyang holds a smile when he sees Hwiyoung’s cheeks red again and the grip in his waist increases a bit. The word _boyfriend_ is still new to Taeyang but its worthy if he can see Hwiyoung ashamed.

“Are you going to do it anytime soon?” Hwiyoung laughs softly when he hears Taeyang choke and cough. It’s the first time Hwiyoung makes Taeyang blush.

“I-I don’t know. I’m not confident enough and I don’t know if you’re comfortable with that. Also… what if they kill me if they know I touch you that way before they know we’re dating” Taeyang’s voice was filled with worry and Hwiyoung just takes his hand, pressing it a little bit.

“I’ve been confortable with you since we started talking. And I’m afraid too, about their reactions but I like you too much to care” Hwiyoung places his hand on Taeyang’s shoulder and then he lifts his head a bit to connect their lips.

They both close their eyes and they get carried away. They start to kiss more roughly but also trying to stay conscious because they don’t want to do anything too fast. Taeyang’s hand travels down to Hwiyoung’s waist and he slides it under the younger’s shirt, touching his skin directly for the first time. Hwiyoung’s skin is soft and warm and suddenly Taeyang founds himself wanting more and more of it and the younger seems to be in the same state. Taeyang starts to lift Hwiyoung’s shirt to touch him more while they kiss and Hwiyoung is desperately trying to lift Taeyang’s hoodie. When Taeyang feels the younger’s hand directly on his abdomen he sighs and he unintentionally leads his hand down a bit more, pressing his boyfriend’s butt and he quickly breaks away when he hears the younger release a soft _moan_ on his lips.

He opens his eyes and he can see Hwiyoung with his eyes still closed, his lips slightly wet and separated and Taeyang swears he will jump over him if his conscience wasn’t too insistent, reminding him to wait at least until their team mates know about their now official relationship.

When Hwiyoung opens his eyes he suddenly realizes what they were doing and he hides his face on the crook of Taeyang’s neck. His face is burning red and he hits his elder in an attempt to stop laughing at him.

“It’s okay, we have plenty of time to do something more, let’s just sleep because tomorrow is going to be a rough day” Hwiyoung nods at the elder’s words and they fall asleep right away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day Taeyang is going insane. His boyfriend told him to wait at least until dinner because if something went wrong, at least they wouldn’t be awkward in the middle of their practice and they could have time to sit down with everyone and talk about it. He gets distracted with his thoughts and even if nobody says a word, they know something’s wrong and Youngbin is the first one to speak when dinner time comes at their apartment.

“Taeyang, I haven’t said anything to you today because of what happened yesterday but tell me. Is something wrong?” Youngbin looks preoccupied and Taeyang doesn’t blame him because he knows he has been weird this last hours including yesterday’s scene.

“I’m okay” Taeyang looks for Hwiyoung but he’s busy trying to help in the kitchen and carrying dish after dish to the table. “But I need to tell you something. When we’re all ready on the table”

“Alright” Youngbin pats Taeyang’s shoulder and then he stands up, trying to help with the table even though everyone’s busy stealing food from the kitchen.

When the food is served in the table and everyone find their respective sits, Youngbin is the first one to speak and Taeyang wants to bury himself six meters under the ground.

“So… Before everyone starts eating Taeyang told me that he has something to say” Youngbin places his hands under the table, allowing the boy to speak. Hwiyoung is right beside Taeyang and the latter calms himself when he feels the younger’s hand on his thigh, trying to comfort him.

“I…” Taeyang clears his throat and then proceeds. “First I want to apologize to every one of you. I’m sorry for making you worry yesterday and I promise that’s not going to happen again. I was childish and my behavior was incorrect so, please, forgive me”. Everyone is now looking expectant at Taeyang, waiting for him to continue. “The other thing is… Please. I know this might sound wrong and I know you’re going to yell at us or maybe you get angry because we didn’t tell you before but try to understand that we’re still young and we make weird decisions for love”. Taeyang sighs but he manages to control himself even if his hands are shaking. “Hwiyoung and I are dating”.

Taeyang bites his lower lip and he’s unable to look at the other members, keeping his gaze on the dishes in front of him. When he doesn’t hear anything he lifts his gaze and the expressions of their members are something between shock and maybe anger.

“Yoo Taeyang, are you crazy?” He hears Rowoon. Of course he was going to be the first one to talk.

“I’m sorry but. I know this may be not right for you but-“. He pauses when he watches Rowoon stand up, looking direct at him. Suddenly he feels tiny, Rowoon is too tall and when he gets angry he looks like one of the titans from Attack on Titan.

“Rowoon hyung, calm down” Hwiyoung stands up with his voice low, with his tone between fear and nervousness. The other members just watch them in silence and that’s not helping.

“Listen to me” This time is Taeyang the one who stands up and takes Hwiyoung’s hand, trying to give and receive some support. “I like Hwiyoung and I would never hurt him. I know you think I’ve already done something to him but it’s not the case. Since the nightmare I just wanted to protect him and that’s what I’ve been doing lately but I don’t want to keep hiding this from you because this is too important for us. I know you might be angry at us but we’re not going to break up just because you don’t support us” Taeyang is getting angry and his voice is now more serious. He’s not nervous anymore, he’s ready to defend his relationship even if that means going against his own team mates.

But his expression declines when he sees and hears everyone laughing _in his face_. Even Rowoon couldn’t keep his angry face. He laughs until he’s banging the table with his fist and Inseong is almost felling from his chair, trying to stop laughing. He looks at Hwiyoung and he has the same perplexed face.

“Taeyang, seriously, when did you became so cheesy. I haven’t seen you like this before” he hears Jaeyoon while everyone’s trying to recover their composure. Taeyang blinks many times, trying to understand his words.

“Did you think we had not noticed? Man, you’re so obvious” this time is Zuho who speaks calmly.

“We were just waiting for you to confirm something. We were also planning on catching you two doing something but we decided we will wait until you were ready to tell us” Youngbin says, standing up and walking towards the couple, hugging them from behind.

“Dude, Rowoon hyung is an amazing actor; he needs to appear in more dramas. He deserves an award” Chani is the last one to speak while he eats a piece of lettuce.

“So… You’re not angry or anything?” Hwiyoung speaks, still trying to process everything that happened those last minutes.

“We’re not. When you left yesterday we sat here to talk about everything and we discovered that everyone noticed something happening between you two. Then we decided to take everything calmly and even prank you with fake anger. I apologize if I made you mad yesterday for being too clingy, Taeyang, it wasn’t on purpose” Dawon is smiling and Taeyang wants to slap himself. He sighs in relief and his gaze moves to Hwiyoung. They seem to have one less weigh on their shoulders. They take a sit again and their table is now filled with nonsense talks and about how their relationship started to grow.

“But Taeyang, seriously. If you touch Hwiyoung in a sexual way before he’s 30, I’ll kill you” Rowoon throws a potato to Taeyang and he laughs nervously.

“But I’m not a kid anymore” Hwiyoung says, pouting.

“Shut up, you’re still a baby” and now is Hwiyoung’s time to being hit by Rowoon’s potatoes.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I was so nervous, oh my God” Hwiyoung says, throwing himself to his bed. After dinner the members gathered in the living room, asking questions about their relationship and their feelings. The seven remaining members also expressed their thoughts about their relationship and how brave they were for being so young. They also congratulated the new couple and after an hour everyone went to their respective rooms.

“But I was the one who talked the whole time” Taeyang pouts standing next to their beds.

“You know I can’t talk when it comes to this things. They’re our family and even if you were the one who was talking, I felt nervous because this relationship is about you and me. I didn’t want anyone to hate you or to call you something because of me” Hwiyoung is being honest and Taeyang just sighs and smiles.

“But everything went perfect. I’m happy because now I can kiss you anytime I want” Taeyang says, sitting on his bed.

“Like now?” Hwiyoung looks at him with a smile and Taeyang nods. “Do it then”.

Hwiyoung is lying on the bed and Taeyang leans over him, capturing his lips in an instant. After one minute or two, the elder’s hand is traveling down Hwiyoung’s body, introducing it under the younger’s shirt, making him shiver. They’re being too touchy and suddenly the room goes from warm to hot and their clothes bother them too much. Taeyang feels Hwiyoung’s hands moving until he’s lifting the elder’s shirt, trying to remove it but then he stops when Taeyang breaks the kiss but he’s not moving backwards.

“Hwiyoung, are you sure?” His voice is husky and Hwiyoung bites his lip, nodding.

“I am”

Taeyang takes his time to adjust their positions until they’re comfortable. Hwiyoung is still lying down and Taeyang accommodates himself between the younger’s legs, the latter having his face and neck completely red. He lifts the younger’s shirt, revealing his abdomen and his chest. He leans on and starts to kiss his skin slowly, starting on his chest and down to his navel. Hwiyoung ends taking off his shirt, throwing it on the floor, biting his lips in order to stay calm and as quiet as possible.

When Taeyang feels the younger’s hands on his hair, he smiles and then he sucks specially hard one spot near his navel, making a small hickey, the younger moaning softly. When Taeyang watches his own work on the younger’s skin, he leaves a couple more marks around his torso, proud to remember anyone that his boyfriend belongs to him.

Taeyang lifts his own shirt and throws it away. When the elder places his hands on the button of Hwiyoung’s pants, he watches his boyfriend, trying to tell him that there’s no return if they continue.

“Hyung, I’m really sure. Please stop overthinking, I’m ready” Hwiyoung’s words calm Taeyang and then he removes the younger’s jeans and immediately after his underwear. When Hwiyoung finds himself completely naked, he hides his face with his hands, unable to watch the elder.

“You’re beautiful” Taeyang’s mouth waters at the sight. His younger is ashamed but to Taeyang he’s the definition of perfect. Taeyang takes Hwiyoung’s hands, setting them aside and he leans to kiss him, trying to make him calm. When he moves away, the words slip through his lips without warning. ”I love you” Hwiyoung is about to cry when he hears that but instead he attracts the elder for another small kiss.

“I love you too”

After minutes of kissing and touching each other, Taeyang is already done preparing the younger for what comes next. Hwiyoung is trying so badly to stop and minimize his moans and Taeyang is going insane because he wants to hear him while he thrust his fingers inside him. The view of his boyfriend arching his back and moaning softly is enough to make him hard and now his jeans are too tight for his own good.

When he removes his fingers, the younger whines and Taeyang starts removing his own jeans, throwing them away with his underwear included, not before taking a condom from his wallet. The younger still seems nervous when he sees his boyfriend prepared and he starts panicking when the elder adjusts their positions again, trying to make both comfortable. He sighs trying to calm himself and just wraps his hands around the elder’s shoulders, pressing his hands on his back. Taeyang leans again and kisses Hwiyoung at a slow pace while he starts penetrating him as slow as his own willpower lets him.

The younger arches his back again and moans against Taeyang’s lips, breaking the kiss and hiding his face in the elder’s neck when a pain sensation starts traveling from his lower back to his neck. Taeyang stops when his length is completely inside of his boyfriend and then he starts kissing the younger’s neck in an attempt to fade away the pain.

“Move” When Hwiyoung’s ready to take everything from Taeyang, the latter starts moving his hips slowly, trying not to hurt him. After a moment, Taeyang starts to thrust faster and harder while Hwiyoung moans and throws his head back, leaving the pain behind and with his body now delivered completely to the pleasure his boyfriend gives him.

Taeyang feels in heaven right now, the younger’s warm inside presses his cock just too well and he loses his control right after. They don’t longer care about the noise and they fill their room with moans, groans and Taeyang’s hips against Hwiyoung’s ass.

Taeyang hits a special bunch of nerves inside Hwiyoung and the younger releases a high pitched moan, followed by the elder’s name. Hwiyoung is now too close to come and his nails scratch Taeyang’s back, making the elder groan in pleasure.

With a few more hard and fast thrust, Hwiyoung comes on his own stomach, his back arching again as his orgasm hits him. Taeyang comes at the view, filling the condom and biting the younger’s neck, trying to hold back a moan when his boyfriend clenches around his sensitive cock.

When their breathing normalize again, Taeyang slides back his hips, leaving the younger’s warm inside and then he throws the condom to the trashcan.

They’re too tired to have another round even if they want to. They have practice tomorrow and they need to sleep as much as they can. They don’t care if they’re sweaty and sticky and just cuddle under the blankets, Taeyang moving his fingers across Hwiyoung’s bare back.

“Are you okay?” Taeyang is still worried; he doesn’t want to know that he ended hurting his boyfriend.

“I am. It was perfect” Hwiyoung’s voice is sleepy and he just gets closer to his boyfriend, trying to sleep.

“I love you” Taeyang whispers and then he places a kiss at the top of his head.

“I love you more” Hwiyoung still have energy to say that and Taeyang is too happy now.

Everything is going just perfect.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day they’re on their practice room just days apart from their comeback. They need to wear an overflowing shirt and they decide to wear them to try to adjust the choreography to it.

In the middle of the practice, Hwiyoung’s shirt lifts too much and Youngbin catches a glimpse of Hwiyoung’s hickeys, stopping the practice.

“What’s that?” Youngbin points at Hwiyoung through the glass and the younger sends him a panicked look.

“What… I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Dawon and Inseong get closer to Hwiyoung and with effort they lift Hwiyoung’s shirt, revealing purplish hickeys on his abdomen and chest. They all let out a shocked sound and Hwiyoung’s eyes meet with Taeyang, the elder frozen in his spot.

“YAH, YOO TAEYANG, WHAT DID I TOLD YOU?” Rowoon removes his own shoe and walks toward Taeyang. Hwiyoung just reaches to say.

“Run”

And then Taeyang starts running outside their practice room and around their whole company building while Rowoon follows him with his shoe, threatening him with an ugly beating for corrupt one of the babies of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO, SOOOOOOOO SORRY.  
> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TRYING TO WRITE SMUT (If you can call it that because for me is just a mess)  
> I know the end sucks and the "sex scene" is cringy but I hope you enjoyed this story with me.
> 
> I'll be posting one-shots under HwiTae's tag soon. Wait for it.  
> Thank you so much for reading. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> First uploaded, I might be posting part two in around two or three days because of new year celebration. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. Have an amazing new years eve!


End file.
